Kuro the Witchblade
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: Its about the aftermath following Rihoko and Takayama where the series
1. Chapter 1

p align="JUSTIFY"Reiko is now nineteen years old living with Takayama Ex Director of the Doji Industerial Corperation, about ten years ago Reiko lost the only person that cared for her as a mother Masane, but somehow her spirit lingered in Tokyo watching over her now grown daughter, there was a highschool she attended, she had all sorts of weird friends and nice people. She never thought about being popular or anything, Reiko was just a people person. A woman had her eye on her though and she felt uneasy everyday, after school Reiko went home to her father without noticing the woman was following her, and she told Takayama about a woman that had a weird liking to her and it was kind of creepy. He told her that there was nothing to worry about and if something were to happen he would find her no matter what, that night they were sleep and nothing happened to her, that morning she woke up to her father watching the news flash about the NSWF having a new director wanting to cooperate with Doji Industeries and he turned it off saying "Come on they are just wanting to regain the power of the Witchblade, but are looking for it as we speak the quake won't happen anymore," and after he had said that the ground started to shake and Reiko hugged him scared as ever and the Witchblade found her and she was the new bearer and she didn't ask for it either it asked "Are you my new master?" They were creeped out that it could talk and detach from her wrist at will./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Reiko watched it detach from her wrist and was in human form with the Witchblade hand as it's right hand, she asked "What do you want from me?" Masane memories were in its head remembering Reiko and they could tell it was a full-figured girl, Reiko gave it some of her clothes to put on as it said "Thank you, but now to my business you are my new master you must name my human form and I will stay here with him," she was afraid so Takayama named it Kuro Hajime and Reiko nodded saying "Okay your name is Kuro Hajime here is my cellphone I'll call you whenever I need help or I get creeped out," bowing with respect Kuro took the phone and was in the back noticing someone was tailing them to school, he didn't enroll Kuro into the school because they would want the power of the Witchblade, but Kuro had gotten a job working there to watch her from a far distance. Reiko noticed Kuro raking leaves on her way to lunch and came out to lecture Kuro about the way to rake, showing Kuro the motion she then left and Kuro was done then going the sweep the parking lot listening to music with a bluetooth in her ear she got a call from Reiko and out of nowhere in the caffeteria, a woman named Nishida grabbed Reiko and drug her to a van. Kuro called Takatama and told him what had happened tailing Reiko to the NSWF headquarters and Masane's motherly instincts kicked in grabbing Reiko back making a run for it to the house.

Takayama signed Reiko out returning to the house as I rocked her trembling body saying "Its alright now I'm here," those were the words Masane would have said if she were still alive today. But, Reiko realized her mother wasn't coming back, Kuro apologized for destorying Masane with her powerful urge to fight and Reiko had forgiven her saying "She is watching over me from somewhere so its okay those were the words she would have said if she were still here," giggling Kuro thought of something awesome to do asking "Do you feel up for shopping today?" Her face lite up like a light saying nothing and Takayama was totally buying everything she wanted, she was excited to be at the mall and everything. They ran into some of her friends that were shopping too, Kuro's entire right arm had been bandaged as humanly and tight as possible, they saw Kuro at school and never knew her name so she bowed saying "My name is Kuro I am a maid," they understood why she was at school working and Reiko showed her how to rake the leaves giggling as Kuro added "I am a bit new to it, but I will get the hang of it somehow I just took my mistress out for a little shopping trip," she drug Kuro to a clothing store.

He wanted to know why he was stuck buying a maid outfit with some other clothes for Kuro and Reiko, but never complained as Kuro told Reiko "Your mother was a cheerful woman I never meant to take her from you, but her memories are with me as are her motherly instincts I feel every emotion you have," she finally understood where those words came from Kuro, Takayama bought the outfits and Kuro carried them spotting Nishida with what the NSWF called a sister or a choosen one looking at the two of them shop, but Kuro drug her into a stuffed animal shop watching Reiko pick two of her favorite stuffed animals and Takayama brought it, then Kuro hummed a song while she carried all the shopping bags while humming it, but Nishida was so fixaided on Reiko as well as Kuro, once the sister walked passed Takayama toward the two of them just glarring at them. Nodding Kuro swept Reiko off her feet and Takayama jumped on as Kuro said "Shopping is over they ruined it lets go," once Nishida realized it the three of them were gone and were at their house trying on their outfits night came and Kuro was now on her wrist sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kuro was back in human form in her tomboyish outfit saying "Wake up Reiko I made breakfast," Reiko woke up smelling the nice meal Kuro had made before school Takayama had poorly bandaged her entire right arm, but Reiko fixed it for Kuro and they all ate the table together before Kuro and Reiko went to the school. Feeling a little off Kuro was stuck raking leaves again feeling Reiko's uneasyness and a sister tapped her shoulder asking "Working hard?" Continuing to rake as the answer she kept tapping on Kuro's shoulder wanting Kuro to turn around, but Kuro didn't budge. Puffing her cheeks out she said "I need someone to show me which class Nishida is in," not looking at her Kuro motioned her to follow her to the classroom Nishida was in and the lesson she taught was science, interuptting Kuro walked in with the rake in her hand with a sister behind her, noticing Reiko was in the same room saying to the sister "Next time ask the front instead of me," Reiko giggled asking "Hey Kuro working hard?" Turning to Reiko Kuro smiled before leaving back to raking the leaves as the answer the sister grabbed Kuro's hand saying "Father wants to see you as well," strongly pulling out of her grip Kuro said "Tell whoever father is I'm not interested," and bowed toward Reiko.

The bell rung and Kuro had trash duty so she was going to eat lunch with Reiko, she looked at Kuro as she sighed eating her food with her bandaged hand saying "Reiko you don't have to be so uptight we'll be fine I think," once Kuro got up to throw her things away Reiko ate while Kuro told her a story about how she was made no one heard this story so it grew silent, and so did Kuro they started talking again and Kuro started the story where she left off finishing it and they were silent as she said "And that's how chicken soup was made," Reiko giggled at the ending then looked around as Kuro tapped the table with her index finger on her right hand waiting to get the trash as Reiko said "It is amazing how chicken soup was made just thinking about it made me hungry again," laughing unlady like Kuro took Reiko's plate and threw it in the trash as they started talking again. Reiko was laughing at Kuro's jokes and lunch was over so back to work Kuro went, once she had finished up she waited for Reiko in the black maid outfit with red apron wrapped the bottom of it with Takayama near the car, she rushed down the stairs and into the car after talking to all her friends she said "Kuro they want to throw you a party at my old apartment complex," sighing Kuro agreed to go in her regular chothes asking "When is this party mistress Reiko?" She thought about it answering "In a few hours they wanted to celebrate close to sundown there," saying nothing Kuro looked back at Reiko nodding with a smile on her face which made Reiko smile, once night fell they were going to Mary's Gallery which was a pretty small apartment complex in between the two unknown buildings.

Reiko walked into the building with her party face while Kuro and her father walked behind her scanning the room, Kuro's right hand throbbed not knowing what was going on and Reiko took notice of this, but it went away shortly after Mari Naomi Chow Micheal and Tazawa were glad to see Reiko, Mari was still the same crabby old gas bag Masane used the hate Kuro could relate now, Naomi was now married to Segawa her father's old assistant he still followed his orders their daughter was the emo oddball friend Reiko hanged around Kuro was surprised at this, Chow was still the old pervert, but couldn't be to preverted because he finally settled down with one of Tazawa's friend's co-workers saying "Hey its my little Reiko I see you brought her to the party," Reiko gave him a smile giggling saying "It kinda took a few hours to convince her to come she is a rebel," Kuro blushed scrathing her cheek as their daughter jumped on her shoulder smiling, Reiko could tell her friend took a liking to her in that way. Tazawa and Micheal were married to beautiful women, but Tazawa inhereted Yuki and Micheal had about three boys hitting on Reiko Yuki and the emo oddball named Seigami, then again Kuro just gave her the nickname of the "oddball" of Reiko's group of friends no one got seriously drunk at the party, but Kuro had scratched the bandaged arm everytime she drunk something hard Reiko saw her get up and take a walk outside hopping up the building to the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

Reiko and Yuki went to the roof, then saw Kuro itching like crazy. Reiko asked "Kuro whats happening?" Scratching looking at her Kuro's eyes had changed looking away from her again answering "Something is coming my urges are responding to it, but I'm not going to put you in danger Reiko I promised your mother," Reiko and Yuki watched Kuro jump away from them after unwrapping her right arm going into Witchblade form herself rushing to the I-weapons and slashed them all going back to the roof. Reiko and Yuki were waiting this time with Seigami and the lesbian attracted to her named Reiji, they had no idea what was going on until Kuro explained it all and they understood finally accepting it not telling anyone Kuro was the Witchblade, but they had to sneak Kuro to the shower at where Reiko used to live and Kuro moved past them. Tazawa saw the silver blood on Kuro and said "Wait this is my scoop," Reiko washed Kuro's outfit in the sink with the help of Reiji, finally out of the shower Kuro dried off her hair waiting for her clothes to dry Tazawa came in saying "Hey don't run off like that," Yuki had her hands on her hips with her cheeks like puffballs pushing him out, but he already saw the Witchblade on Kuro asking "What are you? Can I interveiw you on an old story?" Reiko sighed answering "Kuro... wrist now,"

"Yes Mistress," Kuro sadly said clinging to Reiko's wrist Tazawa couldn't believe that Reiko was the new matser of the thing saying "You took her mother away now your going to take Reiko too it ain't happening," Reiko puffed her cheeksnot telling him the recent event that happened earlier Kuro then was in human form unable to control the urge to fight scratching deeper into her skin saying "Man these things never give up good thing your safe Reiko Masane would have killed me if I used your body for this sort of thing," the sisters were ruining the party by coming up to the room Reiji bandaged Kuro's arm the urge finally stopped and Kuro was now in the lobby with Reiko and the others behind her saying nothing the sisters Clone Blade awakened and they transformed into their forms watching Kuro scratch her right arm smiling they asked "What's the matter Kuro? You afraid?" Laughing as she scratched Kuro answered "You gotta be out of your mind I've been waiting the longest so I wonder now that Maira and the real father are gone who is taking over the company, but either way it doesn't got nothin to do with me," her index finger on her right hand started twitching saying nothing they wanted to know what was going on with Kuro until the marks appeared and her eyes went white as the sisters said backing away "Oh my your the Witchblade Nishida would want to experiment on you," still scratching her right side she finally took form saying "Nishida huh come on let's fight," and they went outside waiting for Kuro and she looked at Reiko and shook her head which meant for Reiko not to go outside.

She had went outside and was ambushed, they finally saw that Kuro was more powerful then anyone could have imagined and reported back to Nishida, Kuro walked back in going back to normal her arm was healed in no time Reiko's memories flowed in and Kuro got a drink, as numb as she was from drinking Kuro was still sober, it was kinda awesome yet creepy at the same time I think I was going to be sick, but Kuro on the other hand as drunk as she was. She kept her word she would only use me to hide from Nishida and the NSWF, they were still in route and high alert for her but she has alot of reasons to hide to Tazawa brought back that scoop though she didn't want to talk about it. Or what happened to my mother though her will was strong the tears were eternal, it was to painful and Tazawa asked "So what is the Whitchblade doing to Reiko?" Looking at him saying nothing Kuro sighed giving up after the few seconds of silence answering "For now I am keeping a promise to Masane and keeping myself off fher wrist unless she is in danger," looking at me they thought Kuro was insane, but when I shook my head that it was the truth, they were relieved of their worries as she added "I know how dear she is to everyone thats why when I first met Masane I knew something was going to be special never wanted for anyone to die, but her instincts kinda throw me in for a loop," she giggled a bit as she got up and shook her head.


End file.
